


Falling Eagles

by Jay_Vas98



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Vas98/pseuds/Jay_Vas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a great day for Alair since he has to go on a mission with one of his enemies .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not going to work out well..

**Author's Note:**

> It's an alternative universe , I want to highlight that the insident with Malik and Kadar in the temple never happened , so Kadar is still alive and Malik still has his arm.

For some reason it was a quiet day in Masyaf.  
Altair was having breakfast with Kadar and Malik. Some bread and water like always.And as usual Abbas would look over at them now and then while grinning. He would always get an awkward smile back from Kadar and a glare from Altair.. The other guards wouldn't get involved into this ,especially at times when Altair would argue with Abbas..The only one who would get in the trouble to stop them would be Al Mualim.  
"Why is he always staring at us,brother" asked Kadar in the most innocent way possible..  
Altair smirked..  
"Leave it be, Kadar.." Said Malik in a low tone..  
"It's because Abbas loves trouble," said Altair while smirking..  
But immediately Abbas looked over..  
"What was that, "Master Assassin"~?" he said in a mocking tone.  
Altair stood immediately and glared..  
"Here we go again"..said Malik..

"You should learn how to respect the higher ranks,Abbas"...the voice came from the stairs,it was Al Mualim staring at them...  
Abbas immediately looked down showing his respects to the great master ..  
Altair was really satisfied ...  
"And Altair , don't provoke your enemies into an attack..."..Al Mualim was serious..  
"Yes,Master.."..Altair looked down..

"The four of you,follow me"..he asked.

Abbas walked first ,hitting Altair with his shoulder, Altair glared, he wanted to remind Abbas who was Al mualim's favorite but he didn't.  
Malik placed an arm on Altairs shoulder and pushed him lightly to walk , while the youngest one,Kadar ,was following all of them quietly thinking that he would get in trouble for no reason..

Al Mualim placed his hands on his desk ,staring at the young assassins..  
"What am I supposed to do with you two"..he looked over at Abbas and Altair..  
"Place Abbas as a rafiq inJerusalem, which is far away from here."  
Altair smiled while saying that..  
Abbas glared..but he said nothing.  
"I am going to ignore your immature side Altair, you'll go on a mission together , Malik and Kadar will accompany you",.Al Mualim was serious once again..  
"Together , ? Master this isn't going to work out well--"  
Al Mualim raised his arm reminding Malik who is the one who's giving orders....  
"What is the mission ,Master" asked Kadar since no one else did..

"You will head to Acre, I want you to investigate and find a traitor,"

"A traitor ?." Interrupted Altair.

"Yes, a traitor, giving out information to our enemies ." Said Al Mualim.

"Give me a name and ill give you blood." said Altair while clenching his fists..

"Do I have to remind you that you're not alone in this mission,? You will all work together and find all you need alone, including the name,the city's Rafiq will also help you, now go."  
Demanded the great master while releasing a pigeon ..

The four assassins left the room all together..

'Oh brother, this isn't going to work out well'..


	2. A long night..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four assassins left Masyaf heading to Acre.

What could Al Mualim mean by 'traitor?' Could that man be someone they all knew? Someone they grew up with maybe? Malik was troubled in his own thoughts while riding his horse.

His dear little brother Kadar would always follow him ,preferring to stay away from the other two rival assassins.

Altair was in front of them since he is the one who's leading them as a Master assassin.  
His white horse wasn't as exhausted as he expected it to be.He preferred his horse having more stamina than speed, unlike Abbas, who clearly never thought in a logical way.  
He always liked fast and pretty ones, ,but now, his own horse was tired, it stumbled a bit and then stopped..  
"Come on, move!!" Abbas hit his leg against the poor thing's belly...  
"It's no use.." He mumbled ..

"What did you expect ? Get off we are taking a break here" Altair jumped off and walked to a nearby lake to wash his face ,while Kadar took care of the tired horses by giving them some fresh water..

"Maybe we should try our weapons to see if they're in a good condition, " Abbas said.."how about you lend me your neck so I can try my dry blade on it?~~" he smirked..

Altair decided to ignore him for the sake of this mission..

"You do well to ignore him brother"..said Malik in a calm way..."It's better not to cause any trouble until this mission is over..or else Al Mualim--"

"I know"..replied Altair by interrupting him..

"Let's leave .. " Said Kadar.. 

"It will get dark in a while, maybe we should spend the night here and leave early in the morning"..Suggested Malik..

And so they did.  
It was a weirdly beautiful place , they had a little lake for water and some bread with them in case they got hungry.  
The trees and rocks there weren't so comfortable , but they had to lean against them to take a nap...  
The horses were tied well..  
Kadar was leaning against his brother , he didn't like the feeling of laying on a rock.. Malik was fine with it ..he was too busy troubling his mind about who that traitor was..he knew that he wasn't going to sleep after all..  
Altair was leaning against a tree without sleeping as well, he wanted to make sure that they would be safe.  
Little did he care about Abbas though, but he wanted to make sure that Malik and Kadar were safe..

Abbas was leaning against a big rock, some meters away from the three assassins ,chewing on some bread.  
He always hated Altair, even if they began as best friends..he still believes that Altair lied to him about his father,bringing shame to his name.. He could never forgive that, ...

'It's going to be a long night..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.. Chapter 3 coming soon,preparing a surprise ~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
